First Meeting
by Rurippe
Summary: With unknown reason to him, Itachi wanted to get to know the young kunoichi better in the future.


**First Meeting **

_By Rurippe_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters_

It was chaos when they finally arrived to their destination. Some houses were burning, people scream and scattered around to save their lives. The neighbor village were being attacked by some rouge ninja and bandits. The raven haired man gave an order to his teammates to disperse and help the villager to a safe place. He scanned the area quickly and search for their fellow ninja that had been sent before.

"Nii-san!" called a familiar voice. He turned his head to the approaching figure. He noticed a little boy in his hands writhing in pain.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He's stuck under the wreckage." He explained. "Has she sent a medic with your team?"

"Unfortunately no." Hearing his answer, his brother cursed under his breath.

"The hospital are also in a high demand, two ANBU and three genin squads came back from missions this morning and were seriously injured." He continued.

"But we only have two medics!" The younger man cried frustated.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Both men turned their head to the young woman with long platinum blonde hair who made her way toward them. A solemn look etched on her pretty face.

"What are you doing here, Ino?" Sasuke asked. She wasn't supposed to be here and nurse the injured people instead.

"What happened to him?" She asked gesturing at the boy in Sasuke's arms, completely ignoring his question.

"Stuck under the wreckage." Sasuke simply answered her.

Without saying anything, Ino took the boy and placed him on the ground and heal him.

Itachi watched as the young woman, who apparently one of the medic his brother had told him before, healed the little boy. He could feel that her chakra was so low. He wondered how many people she's been healing today that she lost almost all her chakra. Itachi noticed she's breathing hard and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and down her face.

"Sasuke-kun, we need more medics and medical supply. Sakura and I are running out our chakra." Ino said without looking up from the little boy under her hands.

"I know." Sasuke said before he left to help the others fighting.

Itachi tapped the young medic-nin on her right shoulder and met with an aquamarine orbs that look confused at him.

"You should stop before you collapse." Itachi said stoically.

"But he... " Ino tried to protest but Itachi has none of it.

"You won't do anyone a favor if you collapse overusing your chakra." He cut her off. "You already gave him first aid treatment. It should be enough for now."

The young woman in front of him seemed to contemplate his words and finally nodded her head at him. Then she unwrapped the binding on her leg and bandaged the little boy's arm to prevent his wound from being opened with it.

Itachi saw as she's trying to lift the boy but failed due to her hands were trembling courtesy of using so much chakra to heal people. So he took it upon himself and lifted the boy in his hand and using his free one to help Ino to stand.

As soon as he let go of her hand, Ino's feet gave in and she's going to fall but with Itachi's quick reflexes he caught her easily. He put his hand around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Gomen uh..." Ino said uncertain while leaning into him for support.

"Itachi." He provided her.

The medic-nin nodded her head. "You're Sasuke's brother." She said.

"Yes." Itachi said confirming her statement though it was sound more like a question than a statement.

"Arigatou, Itachi-san." Ino said weakly.

They made it back to the building they used as a temporary hospital. Itachi decided to stay with both medics since they lacked support. And the entire time he helped nursing the villager, Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of the young blonde kunoichi. He was trailing her every move from the corner of his eyes with a reason unknown to him.

Maybe it was because he was worried about her well being since he had just found out she was rather stubborn and wouldn't stop eventhough she was already at her limit. Or maybe he was just curious since, well... he admitted to himself, that he found her quite attractive. Whatever his reason was, one thing is for sure. He wanted to get to know her better when they get back to Konoha.

**END**

_Thanks for reading! ^_^_


End file.
